.sol
The n_v14b_userdata.sol, or ".sol", is the file that contains all your N preference data. It includes your Configuration settings, your progress in your game, your personal bests, etc. With this file, you can move around your progress in the game to other computers and such so that you won't need to start all over on a new computer, as that can be quite tiresome. Its Location Windows Windows Vista and 7 C:\Users\''your username''\AppData\Roaming\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\''Random Code (e.g. EXC9CLA4)\localhost Windows 2000 and XP C:\Documents and Settings\''your username\Application Data\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\''Random Code (e.g. EXC9CLA4)\localhost Windows 95, 98 and ME C:\Windows\Application Data\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\random series of letters and numbers\localhost 'NOTE: Application Data and subfolders will be hidden.' To be able to see the files: * Go to Control Panel > Folder Options > View.Select the option to show hidden files or folders. * A simple way to find your .sol file is to use the Search program. Search for All Files and Folders. Type in .sol in the first box. Before engaging the search, drop down to More Advanced Options and be sure that "Search system folders", "Search hidden files and folders", and "Search subfolders" are checked. * By clicking Run under the Start menu and entering "%appdata%" (without the quotes), you will be taken directly to your "Application Data" folder, regardless of its visibility. Mac OS Mac OS 9: Macintosh HD/System Folder/Preferences/Macromedia/Flash Player/#Shared Objects/random string of letters and numbers/localhost Mac OS X: /Users/Short name/Library/Preferences/Macromedia/Flash Player/#SharedObjects/random series of letters and numbers/localhost Linux /home/Username/.macromedia/Macromedia/Flash Player/#SharedObjects/random series of letters and numbers/localhost or /home/Username/.macromedia/Macromedia/Flash Player/localhost Using the Files .sol must always be located in these locations. When moving the file from computer to computer, be sure to place it in the correct folder, or else N will not read the .sol you're trying to use. Do not have more than one of the same type of .sol in the folder. ''You should always keep a backup .sol file. It's not the best thing to happen to lose all your progress that you've worked long and hard for. So if you're moving around .sol files, keep a backup somewhere in case it gets lost or corrupted. Keep the backup in a separate folder. Never open a .sol file, unless you have a backup and you know what you're doing. If you decide to try to pry through the file, make sure you have a backup as messing around with .sol files can easily corrupt them. When copying .sol files into an e-mail to move it to a different computer or for similar reasons, be sure to Zip or compress the files, as most e-mail domains will take the file as a text file and not function correctly when saved. Concerning .sol files Never ask for a .sol file, as you will never legitimately receive one. Never publicly distribute .sol files to beggars; your username and password are stored in the file with no encryption what so ever. If you lost a .sol file, do not try to ask someone for theirs. If you are to request for a file, be sure to include your progress (include proof, eg., what you have unlocked) and how you lost your file. Private Message a Metanet staff member instead of just asking around.